Absolutely Important
by Doomsday Raven
Summary: Who had killed poor Alice in the Baskerville tower one hundred years ago? Who is the one who sees Alice as their most precious person? SPOILERS! DON'T READ THIS UNLESS YOU HAVE READ CHAPTER 74! Slight traces of AlicexOz and AlyssxJack. One-shot.


"Alice!" Jack Vessalius entered the chamber in the tower of the Baskerville manor. Scarlet stained his clothes as a startled Alice stared at him. Her purple eyes were wide, and she clutched a pillow in her arms. She was dressed in a pale blue dress.

"J-Jack!" She ran to his side with a worried expression streaking over her face. "Are you okay? A-All that blood…are you hurt? The ground was shaking, and I was so scared…!"

The blonde-haired man suddenly grabbed her shoulders. "Alice…_please_…use your power to stop Glen's Chains!"

"W-What?"

"I need you to use your power, and stop those Chains! B-Rabbit's power was enough to severe the chains that bound this world…but he doesn't have enough to destroy them again! So please Alice…please lend me your power! Won't you do that for me, Alice? No…Will of Abyss!" Alice stared at him with wide eyes. _Come on Will of Abyss…lend me your power! This is all for Lacie…for your mother!_

"Jack…" Alice murmured in her sweet tone with her innocent expression. Jack felt a smile rise up. _Yes…give me your power, Will of Abyss! _"Is that what you had Oz do?" Her expression suddenly became cold and serious, and her innocent stare became dangerous.

He froze. "E-Eh? A-Alice?"

"You aren't calling for Alice. You're calling for my sister."

"She is also Alice, right?"

"I told you this before. We are both Alice. However, the one you are so desperately calling for is not me, but my sister. The Will of the Abyss," She smirked up at him. "What's with that look, Jack? That look of utter astonishment, but every inch of your features is bathed in madness. I can see that clearly now. Oh, you didn't expect me to put on one of _her_ dresses and wait for you, did you?" Alice smacked Jack's hands away from her and took a few paces back, her unwavering purple gaze never leaving the man. "I am _Alice_, after all. I'm not the innocent, naïve, gentle Alice. Since she won't give me an answer, I'll just have to get them from you," Her arm raised and she pointed accusingly at him. "Just what have you done to Oz?"

Jack took a step towards her. "Alice?" He saw the tears that dropped from her purple eyes. She shakily covered her ears with her hands, continuing to softly cry. "Don't come near me," She hissed. "How can you be so unaffected? Your Chain…my friend, Oz…can't you hear it? Can't you _see _it? Oz is screaming through his tears!" She saw the silhouette of the black rabbit behind Jack; his jaws gaped in screams and he was sobbing. "He's crying! You made Oz cry! He's screaming, you idiot!"

_No…I don't want to kill people! I don't want to destroy! Save me! Please…please help me…Alice…!_ Alice heard Oz speaking to her. She winced at the pained cries. Jack stood there; staring at the crying girl. "Just who…gives a damn about that?" He said slowly.

He rushed towards her and slammed her to the ground, his eyes wild. "Switch places! You're useless, absolutely useless! Switch places with the Will of the Abyss! Do it! Hurry up and switch! Alice! Answer me, Alice!" He screamed at her.

The Will of the Abyss; who lied dazed on the ground in the Abyss, suddenly felt a shock go through her. She heard Jack calling to her. "J-Jack?" She whispered.

Alice hissed, and tried to get free from his grasp. "Don't…," She writhed beneath Jack's screaming face. "Don't come here, Alice!" She yelled.

Jack paused for a moment. "Alice! Alice, you can hear me? Hey, Alice! At this rate, I won't be able to be with you!"

"You sneaky little snake." Alice snarled at him. "Alice, don't come here!"

"Please, I need your help! Hurry and stop Glen's Chains! Or grant B-Rabbit with enough power to break the chains again!" Jack screeched.

"You bastard! Go to hell! Are you planning on making Oz go through with that again?" Alice shrieked at him over the rumbling ground and screams that echoed from outside the tower.

"Alice, please! I need your power in order to make this world become one with the Abyss!" Jack begged. The Will of the Abyss began to shift in her room. She slowly began to pull herself off the ground. "Jack?" She blinked away her hazy vision. "Jack is calling me. Alice, let me come over there."

_No…_"I-I won't!" Alice muttered.

"Why not? Don't be mean! Jack needs me!" She protested.

"I told you not to come over here, didn't I? Trust me on this!"

"If you won't let me come over there, I'll just force you, Alice." The Will murmured. Alice felt a shock shoot through her. Her vision began to blur, and she felt her hold on this world begin to shatter.

"N-No…you stupid sister…," She growled. Her hand reached up on the nearby table; looking for something, _anything_, that could help her. "I said no!"

Jack staggered back; holding a hand to his arm. Alice rose to her feet; holding a pair of scissors tightly in her trembling hands. Blood trickled from the point of the blades, as Alice breathed heavily; trying to supress her sister's overwhelming will to switch places. "What are you thinking?" She spat. "Jack, are you trying to destroy this world using Oz's power?" She smirked. "Kuh, kuh, kuh, you're an idiot…if you think that I'll let you do that!" _Alice, hurry up and switch with me!_ Alice winced at her twin's pleading voice speaking strongly in her head. _Tch…it won't be long before she gets control. If she comes here…then this world…Oz will…Alice will…!_ She looked down at the scissors in her shaking hands. Cold realization of what she had to do filled her body.

"Oz…"

Oz Vessalius; unconscious and watching Jack's true memories, looked at the little girl who stood there before him in a mist of white light. "Oz, you were always there. You were with us since the beginning. Having you by my side…made me extremely happy! Thank you so much, Oz. Don't worry though, because Alice and I; we are one and the same. But you, Oz, are mine. And only mine. And because of that…" A glowing light enveloped Oz again, and took him back to the scene between Jack and Alice. She pointed the scissors at her throat. A brave look was in her eyes, but she was still crying. "I won't let anyone take away what belongs to me! Oz, I will protect you by my own hands!"

It all happened in a blur to Oz. He dashed towards the girl; extending a hand out to her. "Alice!" He screamed, but it was a soundless voice in the memory. Jack watched in a mix of horror and surprise as sharp point of the scissors came down on her throat. _Alice! _Alice tore the blade from her throat down her chest, down her stomach and jaggedly to her hip. The blood splattered over the floor as she collapsed. The scissors dropped to the ground with a heart-wrenching clang, and her body slumped against the ground. _You were absolutely precious to me, Alice. No matter what Jack makes you think, you are not useless, nor flawed. You are not inferior to your twin, nor are you scary. You were more important than anything and anyone else. Your presence to me was so warm. I wanted to protect you. I really did._ _You were absolutely important to me. _Oz's unspoken words surged in to his mind, and everything seemed cold to him. _Alice…_

* * *

_**A/N: **__I read the latest chapter of PH, and I loved how Alice was in it! Jack was just…being such a Jack Vessalius. Does that make sense? Hm…close enough! xD Thanks for reading. I do not own Pandora Hearts. This was basically a retell of that chapter, only a few things were added, and it was given a bit of Doomsday Raven-style. xD_


End file.
